


Walpurgis Nacht[podfic]

by Arioch



Category: Der Rattenfänger von Hameln | The Pied Piper of Hamelin (Fairy Tale), German Mythology
Genre: Amplificathon 2016, Audio Format: MP3, Bonfires, Brocken, Castles, Conflict, Darkness, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Tale Elements, Folklore, Gen, Harz, Historical Fantasy, Hope, Hypnotism, Life Debt, Mountains, Music, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Rescue, Sound Effects, Spells & Enchantments, Vampires, Violence, Walpurgisnacht - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1876, in the Harz mountains in Saxon Germany, a dark court takes possession of a ruined castle overlooking a village, led by a lady all in red. On Walpurgis Nacht, the most dangerous night of the year, a stranger wanders into the terrified town, and the world is made to realise that there are things that even vampires should not mess with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walpurgis Nacht[podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Walpurgis Nacht](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329387) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



> Thank you, [keraaminenkettu](keraaminenkettu.tumblr.com), for helping with the cover! <3

Length: 46:24 [26 MB]

Download via google drive: [mp3 link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B8T5sacZizVOeTd3TXJneWlBOFU/view)

Music credit: omnia - The Wylde Hunt; Faun - Walpurgisnacht

A ton of thanks to icarus_chained for having blanket permission and for writing such a great fic about my home. I totally basked in this. Consider this a warm up for Walpurgis 2016 and I hope everyone has a safe and good time!


End file.
